Sa Iyong Paglaya
"Sa Iyong Paglaya" is the Holy Monday episode of the 2007 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It aired on 2 April 2007 with a total runtime of 73 minutes. It is topbilled by Vic Sotto, Pia Guanio, and BJ Forbes. Supporting cast includes Jimmy Santos, Keempee de Leon, Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, Sugar Mercado and Mr. Pogi 2006 ''winner Edgar Allan Guzman. The episode was written and directed by Bibeth Orteza. Plot In their house, Amanda flips through the happy moments of their family photo album, but flashbacks contrarily show that her husband, Rey Valdez, has been a domineering and temperamental man throughout their nine years of marriage. Initially as a submissive wife, Amanda finally confronts her husband and decides to leave him, bringing their son Junie and the housemaid Upeng with her. Amanda's brother, Monchit, arrives at the house to pick them up. While waiting, Monchit is confronted by Rey about the debts that he owed to him, but they develop a compromise that his debts will be forgiven if Monchit convinces her sister not to leave the house. Rey demands the family driver Johnny and the houseboy Tibor to stall the family's departure. While working to damage the internal components of the car, Johnny gets a visit from what seems to be his friend Bino and his nephew Jun. Johnny hands over an envelope which contains financial support from Rey to Bino's nephew, but Bino complains that the money is not enough. The reason why Jun receives financial support from Rey is unexplained. As Amanda, Junie, and Upeng leave the house that night, Amanda's vehicle stalls and forces the family to return to the house. That same night, the car is repaired but Rey asks Amanda to delay their departure until the next morning. Meanwhile, Johnny roams around the house grounds and sees Bino at the front door. Bino confesses that he used all of the money that was meant for Jun to gambling. Bino demands that Rey give him more money for Jun. Johnny relays Bino's demands and also informs Rey that Jun wants him to come to his upcoming graduation. It is at this point that we find out that Jun is Rey's son from another mother, even revealing that Jun stands for Junior because he shares the same name as his father. Rey expresses his disinterest of attending the graduation. The next morning, Johnny inspects the hood of the repaired car but finds that there is something wrong with the vehicle, which further delays their departure. Meanwhile, Tibor expresses his growing desire to leave the house after experiencing Rey's mistreatment and realizing his uncaring personality. Rey bribes Monchit to further cause delay for a few more days. Monchit devises a plan by acting sick. As their departure is further delayed, Rey develops a closer relationship with his son, but Junie would still choose his mother over his father when asked. Meanwhile, Tibor confesses to Upeng and Amanda that Monchit is faking his illness. Amanda confronts his brother. Johnny meets up with Bino and Jun in front of the house to give them additional money from his own pocket. Jun asks Johnny if his father has agreed to attend the graduation. Rey overhears their conversation and confronts them. He rejects the invitation and tells Jun to never call him his father again. He reveals that Jun's mother cheated on him, and his mother's lover is actually his real father. Rey further confesses that his bitter character comes from the time when his very own mother cheated on his father and left them. Still, everyone decides to leave him, except Junie who felt pity for his father. Amanda confronts Rey for the last time, and Rey asks for her forgiveness after realizing his mistakes. She still decides to leave him, but promises that she will return to them once he's fully healed from his past. They kiss for the last time. Cast '''Main cast' * Vic Sotto as Reynaldo "Rey" Valdez * Pia Guanio as Amanda Valdez * BJ Forbes as Reynaldo "Junie" Valdez III Supporting cast * Edgar Allan Guzman as Reynaldo "Jun" Valdez, Jr. * Jose Manalo as Tibor * Keempee de Leon as Monchit * Sugar Mercado as Upeng * Jimmy Santos as Johnny * Wally Bayola as Bino Full episode Part 1= |-| Part 2= |-| Part 3= |-| Part 4= |-| Part 5= |-| Part 6= Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials